Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device that transmits pulsed detection signals, and generates target detection data from the reception signal produced by reflection from the target. In particular, the present invention relates to a detection device that uses Doppler processing to generate target detection data.
Background Information
Various kinds of the pulse Doppler radar discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-91644 have been conceived. With this pulse Doppler radar, for example, processing is executed so that the frequency component of a target object, such as moving body that is moving at a specific relative speed, is not suppressed, but other frequency components are suppressed. This yields target detection data for just the target object.
Also, so-called CFAR (constant false alarm rate) processing has been used in the past to suppress clutter. With CFAR processing, the moving average deviations of the reception signal are calculated, and the moving average deviations are subtracted from the reception signal. This suppresses clutter in which the amplitude (strength) of reception signals is high on average over a wide range, and does not suppress a target object where the amplitude (strength) of a reception signal is locally high.